Koruscian Empire
Since time has begun, The Koruscian Empire has been the oldest remaining Empire in the entire Galaxy, it is said that it had the oldest form of time way before the Intelonians arrived. -A Archeologist discovery of the Koruscian Empire. The Koruscian Empire also known as the Ancient Empire is an ancient trade empire that compromised what many now call the Northern Republic Territory. The Koruscian Empire dates its founding in 0 GRS, when the Koruscians an Avian-fish like species developed the first form of space travel. The Koruscian Empire's homeworld is Korus, an earth-sized Water world located in the Korus Sector of the Galaxy. It serves as a major shipyard foundry for the Galactic Republic of Tretris. Early Koruscian Since time can record of the Koruscian Empire, which estimates sometime around 1 P-GRS to 0 GRS, the Koruscian Empire were once localized on their homeworld. Originally the Koruscian Homeworld was full of diverse life, many different variants of the Koruscians traded with each other. Back then, Korus was said to have landmasses that gave it an archipelago world appearance. However due to tectonic shifting and an event called "The Great Shift". This Catastrophe can actually be viewed in the planet's history as Tectonic Shifting, Plate Tectonics released excess amounts of toxic materials in the Equatorial and Southern latitudes of the planet, this toxic material eroded the lungs of the Koruscians there and killed them all. Since the planet has it own currents that were unique to the latitudes, the toxic materials never reached far north to cause harm to the Northern Koruscians. It's said when the materials sank back down, the survivors returned and properly buried the mass dead. The Northern Koruscians, a green-like variant got it's skin tone due to the Green algae that is common throughout the northern latitudes. Being the remaining variants of their species, the Koruscians decided to reach out with what technology they can muster. They felt horrified that they were the last, but at the same time wanted to expand out their people to make sure the Koruscian Name wasn't lost. So after rebuilding their homeworld, and with most of the archipelago chains sinking beneath the ocean. The Koruscian Empire focused their efforts towards the sky. Spacebound and the Birth of GRS With their focus on space being their prime goal, the Koruscians worked tirelessly to master space travel, breaking the atmosphere of their homeworld proved a tireless effort. Eventually sometime around 0 GRS, the Koruscian Scientists developed the basis of spacebound technology. Utilizing "Hyperspace Gates" that were capable of opening to the Hyperspace Realm. This primitive form of Hyperspace Travel was considered dangerous due to the fact the rings that created the said portals were the only way to keep the portal stable, if any ship that was inside the realm when one portal was destroyed they'll be trapped inside hyperspace indefinitely. Casualty to Hyperspace Gates Hyperspace Gates were one of the early forms of space travel as when the portal opened on the receiving end, an automatic unstable portal would form creating what the Koruscian's called a "Hyperspace Storm". Koruscians would send out construction ships to build the hyperspace rings to keep the portals stabilized. If a Hyperspace Storm isn't contained it can cause dangerous gravitational disturbances that can affect the orbit of planets, even cause the star itself to be pulled apart. A Hyperspace Storm can remain in a system even after the star is torn apart, or have gone supernova. Only when the other end of the portal that created the portal shuts down can the Hyperspace Storm slowly end. Even then, it can cause permanent damage to a system after it's dissipation. By the time the Koruscians managed the Hyperspace Gates, they have already expanded what would be known as the Koruscii Cluster. Comprised of Melignor, Maktar and Fhornlin and Korus at it's heart. The small cluster that was comprised of the Koruscii Core Worlds helped establish the small Koruscian Empire that will soon grow to what would be one of the largest precursor empires in the Modern Galaxy. By the end of 0 GRS, the Koruscian Empire had expanded to what would be the ''Korus Route ''a smaller hyperspace route developed by the Koruscians utilizing a stabilized Hyperspace Ring System. The Korus Route served as the beginning of a war within the Koruscian Empire, a war called the Expansion Wars, a civil war within the Koruscian Empire that resulted in mass expansion and a whole ideological and ethical shift within the Koruscian Empire that resulted in the Koruscian Empire to fight against it's own people. Expansion Wars Category:Territories Category:Republic Category:Organization